1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle, a vehicle, and a motor, and in particular to clutch control during a gear change period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, rotation control may be executed to change the rotation speed of the engine by adjusting the torque capacity of a clutch during a gear change period.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-251456 discloses a twin clutch vehicle. In a twin clutch vehicle, two paths each including a clutch and a transmission mechanism are arranged in parallel, and a path for transmitting a torque from the engine is switched from one to another during a gear change period. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-251456 describes in paragraphs [0046] to [0063] and shows in FIGS. 8 to 11 that the rotation speed of the engine is changed by adjusting the torque capacity of a clutch during a gear change period.
In a type of a clutch in which an actuator drives a pressure plate, a relationship between an instruction value to be provided to the actuator and a torque capacity generated in the clutch may change as time passes due to a factor such as abrasion of the plate or the like. To address this, in the above-described conventional vehicle, it is necessary to update information, such as a table or the like, indicating a relationship between an instruction value to be provided to an actuator and a torque capacity of a clutch based on a result of rotation control.
However, because a result of rotation control may vary depending on a driving condition of a vehicle, it is possible that the updating information is not very accurate. For example, different characteristics during a change of the rotation speed of the engine may result even though the same torque capacity is generated in the clutch between cases in which the engine output torque is increasing and decreasing, respectively. Further, when the torque capacity of the clutch includes hysteresis, different torque capacities may be generated in the clutch even though the same instruction value is provided to the actuator.